Nikki
Nikki is the title character and the protagonist of the game. She dresses up in different styles to win stylist battles as she travels across seven different nations with different styles. Momo, a small talking cat, is her sidekick. Bio Appearance Nikki's appearance often changes as a result of her being a stylist who participates in style battles. Her normal appearance is that of a fair-skinned teenage girl with long pink hair that reaches her waist with navel-length forelocks and straightened bangs that have a small split in the corner. Her warm, gentle eyes are amber with a hint of pink and gold. Her casual attire consists of a white and pink floral lace dress, white socks, and pink heart heels. Personality Pure and very thoughtful, Nikki is a gentle, peaceful, somewhat clumsy girl who has a tendency to attract the attention of others–either because of her sweet nature or her talent. She is very patient and understanding, and often has great fashion advice. However, she appears to be modest and possibly a little less confident than most. Relationships Momo Momo is Nikki's pet cat. Momo is hard on Nikki and often criticizes her, but it is clear that he believes in her and is pushing her to do her best. In return, she cares for him and brings him with her on all of her adventures. Bobo Due to her lively personality and friendly nature, Nikki and Bobo became fast friends. They appear to share a lot in common, such as the fact that they are both romantic people who enjoy weddingsRealized Dream (Dress). Lunar Lunar is a girl from the Cloud Empire who made friends with Nikki when they met in Wheat Field, Apple. Her guqin design was stolen by Mela of the Iron Rose, and Nikki used her styling skills in order to get it back. Since then, they always made an effort to see each other when they were in the same place at the same time. When Lunar was in trouble, both in Moonlit City and later in Cloud City, Nikki went out of her way to help her and make sure she was okay. Kimi The duo have a friendly rivalry with each other. Kimi views Nikki as a stylist with great potential and encourages her to grow and improve her skill. She becomes one of Nikki's strongest supporters and helps her practice her styling before contests. It is strongly implied that Kimi has romantic feelings for Nikki. It's said in item descriptions that Kimi prefers Nikki over JoeFragrance-Pink and that the sight of Nikki makes her blushLove of Rose. During the Swan Love Event's story for Valentine's Day, Nikki and Kimi buy matching pendants that show black and white swans with their necks entwinedSwan Love/Map#4 - After Show. Bai Jinjin It is often noted by others how much they look alike, although they are not related. Nikki cares a lot for her and, when she's almost kidnapped in the Celestial Pavilion, Nikki decides to take her place and helps fend off her attackers. Quotes Story *"How about we give it a shot? Only by undertaking more challenges can I become a designer who Kimi approves of!" — Nikki in 6-1 Challenge Flower Field. *"...Isn't here a world where all disputes can be solved by style contest? Why... there are killing and death here..." — Nikki in 15-9 Compete with Nidhogg. Alternative Names Trivia *Nikki's Chinese name means "warmth". **Nikki is the feminine diminutive form of Nicolas or Nicole, which comes from the Greek Nikolaos (Νικόλαος), a compound name composed of the elements nikē (victory) and laos (the people): hence, "victory of the people." **In Japanese, the word nikki (日記) means "diary". *Nikki is said to live with her mother, her elder sister Nina, and Momo on Earth. **In Love Nikki, Nina is localized as Yoyo. *In the previous sequels, her hobby is folding paper (origami), which resembles the company's formal name Paper CO. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Stylists Category:Shining Nikki Characters